Talk:Battlecruiser (StarCraft II)
Battlecruiser's attack So, the battlecruiser used to fire multiple laser bolts. Could somebody provide us with information how do they attack in beta? I mean, say it straight, because people like me just keep guessing. Thanks in advance. [[User:LordGalvatron|'Lord Galvatron']] [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) It now fires a single bolt at a time, but with a ''very high rate of fire. The UI panel does not mention multiple attacks. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:10, March 2, 2010 (UTC) So each of its cannons fires separately, but with very small intervals, right? That's not a big difference, but difference nonetheless. Thanks. [[User:LordGalvatron|'Lord Galvatron']] [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Clarification So they took out the ability to upgrade different battlecruisers with different upgrades on the basis that some people didn't use them, but are still available in the campaign?--Zervziel 00:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ''Presumably they can still be used in the campaign, but we don't know yet for sure. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:53, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Greater chance that these upgrades would be available in the Galaxy Map Editor, like all those cut units, but it doesn't mean that they won't be avalaible in campaign. In short, we'll see. P.S. Too bad they canceled the missile barrage, when I play against zerg I always feel like there is not enough units to deal with mutas... [[User:LordGalvatron|'Lord Galvatron']] [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:43, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Quotations Anyone else make the connection when the BC takes fire and says"Its a trap!" like the admiral akbar meme? 01:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Already noted in the quotations list. - Meco (talk, ) 01:44, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Additional abilities in campaign Now that WoL is out, has anyone here progressed far enough into the campaign to say for sure whether or not the battlecruiser has these abilities? If so, the past tense regarding this should be changed to present tense and if not, the whole thing should probably be deleted. Brainwasher5 04:22, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I added the Wings of Liberty abilities a day or two ago. You want to get rid of the development section? People seem to have a real problem with those things. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 04:24, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I think that would be a good idea. By the way, the Defensive Matrix doesn't seem to have cost or cooldown... Brainwasher5 01:18, August 23, 2010 (UTC) That's because I haven't been able to get it. (In part because my computer keeps crashing when I start the later missions.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:33, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Can a battlecruiser have all three abilities at once, or are they like when they were in development when they could only have one of those abilities at once? ~Hyper Zergling'' 09:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) It can have them all at once. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC) HOTS Ground Damage Apparently the 10 ground damage on BC's for HOTS is no longer a factor. This needs to be changed in the wiki. :You need to reference a source to prove this. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:14, November 12, 2012 (UTC)